Until the end of days
by Joey et BeeSwan
Summary: OS Bloodie Valentine : Une soirée romantique, une promesse d'éternité, une fin sanglante... Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'être aimé


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Until The End Of Day_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Joey & Bee_

**Suspects**:_ Edward et Bella_

**Responsabilité**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux ..._

_  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**Joey : Bonjour à toutes, je suis plus que ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau concours, cette fois-ci en compagnie de mon amie… J'espère que l'histoire vous transportera autant que nous avons pris plaisir à l'écrire…**

**Bee : Ah ça pour avoir pris plaisir à l'écrire, nous en avons pris ^^ Cela fut long (je ne suis pas toujours très ponctuelle lol) mais génial. Je souhaite que vous apprécierez autant notre collaboration que moi. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**_POV masculin :_**

Enfin ! Nous y étions ! Une légère panique s'empara de moi tandis que j'approchai de sa demeure. Mes mains devinrent moites et mon souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Je me garai sans attendre, soulagé de voir l'absence de voiture devant la maison. Je coupai le moteur et posai ma tête sur le volant. Fermant les yeux, je me forçai à prendre de profondes respirations. Inconsciemment des images, des souvenirs des mois écoulés défilèrent dans mon esprit, me rappelant les raisons de ma présence ici, aujourd'hui. Un doux sourire étira mes lèvres.

Elle était devenue toute ma vie en quelques semaines. Depuis notre rencontre, tout avait changé. De jeune homme timide, réfléchi et discret, j'étais devenu un homme tendre, impulsif et démonstratif. Tout cela grâce à elle. Elle m'avait fait découvrir un nouveau monde. Elle m'avait appris à profiter de tous les jours que Dieu fait. Chaque minute passée à vivre, chaque souffle, chaque battement de coeur étaient devenus un trésor à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui devait être l'accomplissement de ses changements. Rien ne pourrait empêcher ou gâcher ce qui devait s'accomplir. C'était ma destinée, la sienne aussi. Il n'y avait aucun fatalisme dans mes pensées, juste une certitude profonde et une foi indétrônable.

Soudain rassuré et confiant, je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Je frappai trois coups avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre à la volée. Devant moi se tint alors une apparition, un ange envoyé sur Terre pour moi, l'incarnation terrestre de la perfection. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules. Son visage diaphane était resplendissant dans le soleil couchant. Deux prunelles chocolat me fixaient avec une intensité qui fit vibrer tout mon corps. Lentement, je laissai mon regard glisser le long de sa silhouette menue mais possédant des courbes à damner un saint. Elle ne les mettait pas souvent en valeur et je sus d'autant plus apprécier les efforts qu'elle avait fournis ce soir. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante dans sa robe bleue. Ses jambes fuselées me donnèrent le vertige lorsque je vis les deux chaussures à talon aiguille qu'elle portait. Ni tenant plus, je m'avançai d'un pas vers elle et tendis la main pour toucher cette femme merveilleuse. Tendrement, je pris sa joue dans ma paume, heureux de sentir sa chaleur corporelle sur ma peau. Tout aussi délicatement, j'approchai mon visage pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

**- Bonsoir milady…**

**- Bonsoir milord...**

Sa voix était aussi agréable que le chant d'un rossignol. Elle s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que son corps se plaque contre le mien. Elle posa sa joue sur mon torse et automatiquement j'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et enlaçai sa taille.

- **J'ai failli attendre**** Mr. Big Ben.**

Sa petite remarque me fit rire. Ma douce avait le don de se moquer de ma ponctualité. Elle me trouvait anormalement méticuleux quand il s'agissait d'honorer un rendez-vous. Cela l'amusait tellement qu'elle avait trouvé ce surnom ridicule dès le début de notre relation. A regret, je quittai le réconfort de ses bras pour lui adresser un sourire taquin.

- **Vous m'envoyez navré milady. Il serait donc de bon ton de vous avertir que nous devons partir si nous voulons respecter le planning.**

**- Quel professionnalisme ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas nous mettre en retard. Je suis prête. Laisse-moi fermer la porte et je suis à toi.**

Ses paroles me firent frissonner et instinctivement, j'abaissai mes lèvres au niveau de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'un ton suave :

- **Quelle douce promesse… Méfie-toi que je te prenne au mot ici et tout de suite.**

**

* * *

****_POV féminin :_ **

J'attendais cette soirée avec une certaine impatience depuis déjà deux longues semaines. Je savais que mon père devait travailler tard et que je serais à même de sortir sans que mon amour subisse un interrogatoire long et affreusement gênant. Charlie avait une tendance à la surprotection qui frôlait l'obsession. Et son métier de sheriff n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été intenses et riches en émotion. J'avais rencontré l'être le plus parfait qu'il puisse exister. Un homme d'une douceur et d'une tendresse hors du commun. J'étais sur un petit nuage dont je ne voulais jamais descendre.

Lorsque j'avais entendu les trois petits coups frappés à la porte, j'avais dévalé l'escalier. En ouvrant et en le voyant sur le perron dans son magnifique costume noir, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon oxygène. Il était devenu ma seule raison de rester en vie. Je n'envisageais plus une seule minute de mon avenir sans lui. Son baiser sur mon front était la plus douce des caresses qui puisse exister. Je l'avais fait sourire en me moquant gentiment de son étonnante ponctualité.

Son souffle chaud derrière mon oreille me fit immanquablement frissonner. Sa voix rauque et ses paroles auraient pu avoir raison de moi ici et maintenant. Après avoir verrouillé la porte de la maison, je me retournai vers celui qui était devenu l'amour de ma vie. Il avait la main tendue vers moi et attendait que je m'en saisisse. Je ne me fis pas prier pour glisser mes doigts déjà transis de froid dans la chaleur de sa paume. Il me guida vers la portière passager de sa voiture et s'arrêta un instant devant celle-ci.

**- Y'a-t-il un problème ?**

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque son regard pénétrant se posa sur moi. Sans un mot, il sortit un foulard rouge de la poche de sa veste. Je compris immédiatement son intention. Mon sourire grandit et je me retournai afin qu'il puisse me le passer sur les yeux. Je fermai les paupières et sentis le doux tissu de soie les recouvrir. Il le noua à l'arrière de ma tête et me retourna face à lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon nez et ouvrit la portière. Il me guida pour que je prenne place dans la chaude atmosphère de l'habitacle. Je l'entendis ensuite me rejoindre. Privée de ma vue, mes autres sens étaient décuplés. Je me calai alors confortablement au fond de mon siège et inspirai profondément. Je pouvais sentir son doux parfum envahir mes narines. Je distinguai clairement un mélange de pomme et de cannelle avec quelques notes de musc et de vanille.

La douce mélodie de Debussy résonnait à mes oreilles. Mon amour et moi nous étions découverts la même passion pour la musique classique. Et à notre grande surprise, nous avions le même morceau préféré : Clair De Lune. Je commençai à m'assoupir lorsque je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et le moteur se couper. Je perçus ensuite le froid envahir la voiture lorsqu'il ouvrit sa portière. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il était de mon côté pour m'aider à descendre. Le vent frais me transperça la peau à travers ma petite veste fine. Un violent frisson me parcourut le corps. Mon amour dut le voir puisqu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis sa veste se poser sur mes épaules. Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue au passage et ferma la portière de la voiture, une fois que j'en fus descendue. Il prit ma main et commença à me guider.

**- Ne ****puis-je**** toujours pas enlever mon foulard ?**

**- Pas encore ma douce. Nous avons encore quelques mètres à faire à pieds.**

Je me demandais où nous pouvions être. Je n'entendais aucune voiture, ni aucun bruit de la ville, seulement le bruissement des feuilles avec le vent. Je pouvais aussi percevoir l'herbe me chatouiller les mollets.

**- Rassure-moi**** tout de suite. Tu ne m'emmène pas au fond des bois pour m'assassiner et enterrer mon corps ?**

* * *

**_POV masculin :_**

L'humour de ma douce avait toujours été un peu douteux. J'y étais habitué mais sa remarque me saisit d'effroi. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt et posai une main sur sa joue. Légèrement anxieux, les mots m'échappèrent avant que je ne puisse les retenir :

**- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?**

Mon ange poussa un soupir avant de me sourire. Elle avait beau avoir les yeux bandés, je pouvais facilement imaginer le message qu'ils contenaient. Cela suffit à me détendre.

**- Evidemment que j'ai confiance en toi. Je pensais que tu apprécierais mon trait d'humour mais il semble que tu sois trop sérieux pour cela ce soir.**

**- Désolé mon cœur mais ta mort n'est pas un sujet amusant.**

**- Dommage… L'humour est souvent utile pour dédramatiser.**

Son ton nonchalant ne me plaisait pas beaucoup mais il était compréhensible. Je ne pus retenir un soupir exaspéré. Je voulus reprendre notre marche mais ma bien-aimée m'en empêcha.

**- Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher notre soirée. Je sais que tu es nerveux. Rien ne t'oblige à quoi que ce soit. Tu es libre…**

La détresse dans sa voix m'émut. Instinctivement, je la plaquai contre mon corps. Son parfum fruité emplit mes narines. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je me sentis bien. Il était vrai que le planning de la soirée me rendait très nerveux mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé d'avis. Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne.

**- Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne le fais pas par obligation mais parce que j'en ai envie. Je ne veux pas passer une minute de ma vie sans toi. Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre. Je t'appartiens et rien ne viendra gâcher notre soirée.**

**- Merci…**

**- Bien il est temps de reprendre notre route. Le chemin est plus accidenté à partir de là. Je vais donc devoir te porter.**

Sans attendre sa réponse, je m'accroupis devant elle. Je saisis sa main droite et elle plaça sa main gauche sur mon épaule. Elle s'installa rapidement sur mon dos et je me redressai pour continuer jusqu'à la clairière. Naturellement, ma moitié posa sa joue dans le creux de mon cou et resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille. C'était habituel pour nous que je la porte ainsi. Elle se fatiguait vite et je devais souvent m'occuper d'elle pour l'aider. J'aimais cette partie de notre relation.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je parcourus les derniers mètres plus vite que prévu. Une fois à destination, je laissai ma douce descendre de mon dos. La sensation de son corps chaud plaqué contre le mien avait éveillé quelques pensées incongrues. Il me tardait d'être plus avant dans la soirée pour savourer de nouveau cette sensation. Mais pour l'heure, je devais penser à ma belle et à sa surprise. Sans un mot, je me glissai derrière elle. Lentement mes mains parcoururent ses bras puis ses épaules. Je déposai quelques baisers dans sa nuque avant de dénouer le foulard. Je ne le laissai pas tomber tout de suite.

**- Nous sommes arrivés mon ange…**

Ma voix déclencha une série de frissons sur la peau de ma belle et je ne pus retenir un sourire satisfait. J'ôtai enfin le morceau d'étoffe et fis quelques pas sur le côté pour observer la réaction de mon cœur. Je ne fus pas déçu. Je décidai de la laisser tout découvrir à son rythme et m'adossai à un tronc d'arbre non loin d'elle. Cette soirée allait vraiment être unique et vu l'éclat dans ses yeux, j'avais fait les bons choix.

* * *

**_POV féminin : _**

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je fus éblouie par la lumière qui régnait dans ce lieu. Mon amour m'avait emmenée dans une petite clairière remplie de fleurs multicolores toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il avait disposé des centaines de bougies de toutes les couleurs. Celles-ci réchauffaient quelque peu l'atmosphère et diffusaient une lumière douce et tamisée mais le plus gros de la chaleur était fourni par un magnifique feu de camp. Au sol, était étendue une grosse couverture moelleuse. Je souris lorsque je vis deux plaids repliés dans un coin de la couverture. Mon amour était très protecteur envers moi. Il veillait sans arrêt à chaque détail de ma vie. Ce trait de caractère s'était amplifié ces dernières semaines. J'étais de plus en plus affaiblie et fatiguée. Je chassai une larme d'émotion qui perlait au coin de mon œil. Je continuai à balayer des yeux l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

Sur la couverture se trouvait un panier en osier ainsi qu'un chandelier. Je m'approchai d'un peu plus près et remarquait qu'il avait disposé des pétales de roses rouges un peu partout. J'étais plus qu'émerveillée. J'étais littéralement béate d'émotion et d'admiration.

**- Cela te plait-il ?**

Je sursautai en entendant ses mots. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Ses mains se baladaient de haut en bas, en de douces caresses sur mes bras.

**- Mon amour, c'est … magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ****ai****es fai****t**** tout ça pour moi.**

**- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?**

Il m'avait contournée et se retrouvait de nouveau face à moi. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et me força à relever la tête. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je pouvais voir briller au fond de ses émeraudes la flamme du désir qui l'habitait.

**- Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce et la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je ferai****s**** n'importe quoi pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

Je sentis de nouveau les larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Ses paroles, prononcées par l'homme de mes rêves, résonnaient comme une douce promesse d'éternité à mes oreilles. Il embrassa chacune de mes joues afin de recueillir le liquide salé. Il posa ensuite tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passai alors mes mains autour de sa nuque afin de le rapprocher au plus près de moi. J'entrouvris la bouche afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Il suçota ma lèvre inférieure avant d'en lécher le contour avec sa langue. Il la glissa dans ma bouche et vint caresser ma langue avec la sienne. Ce baiser était profond et intense. Il laissait transparaitre tout l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Il mit fin à cette union, bien trop rapidement à mon goût et se détacha de mes bras. Il me sourit et déposa un dernier baiser sur mon nez.

**- Tu sais que j'ai très faim de toi mais je ne voudrais pas sauter les étapes.**

**- Je vois que vous respectez votre planning à la lettre mon cher.**

**  
**Pour seule réponse, il prit ma main glacée et me guida vers la couverture. Il me fit asseoir et prit un des plaids pour le déposer sur mes épaules. Je souris à ce geste et m'emmitouflai en serrant chacun des pans devant mon corps. Forks n'était clairement pas connu pour sa chaleur mais il faisait particulièrement froid en ce mois de février. Mon cher et tendre vint s'asseoir face à moi et déplia l'autre plaid pour le mettre sur ses épaules. Il prit le panier devant lui et commença à l'ouvrir.

**- Pour la plus belle des plus belles, un menu digne d'une reine.**

Il sortit les aliments au fur et à mesure qu'il les énonçait.

**- Nous avons donc des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture de framboises, des muffins aux myrtilles et… des fraises enrobées de chocolat. **

**_

* * *

_**

**_POV masculin :_**

En entendant le menu, ma douce éclata de rire. C'était un son rare ces derniers temps et j'étais heureux de l'entendre ce soir. Je lui tendis sans attendre un des sandwichs qu'elle dévora avec un appétit surprenant. Nous dînâmes en discutant de tout et de rien. Je me réjouissais de voir un peu de rose coloré ses pommettes. C'était si délicieux à voir que je ne pus résister bien longtemps à mon désir de le provoquer. Je rangeai rapidement les restes de victuailles avant de sortir les fraises enrobées de chocolat. Doucement, je m'approchai de ma belle et lui en tendit une. Elle me sourit avant de croquer à pleines dents dans le fruit juteux. Elle ferma les yeux et ronronna de plaisir. C'était son dessert favori et j'étais content d'y avoir pensé. L'expression de béatitude qui détendait ses traits était à couper le souffle. Je me fis donc un plaisir de la nourrir ainsi de quelques fraises, en picorant quelques unes moi-même lorsqu'elle m'en tendait.

Lorsque la dernière arriva, une goutte de jus sucré coula sur le menton de mon ange. N'y tenant plus, je me penchai pour y goûter. Très vite, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser urgent. La langue de ma douce vint chercher la mienne et je gémis en sentant son goût si sucré et si frais. Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et la basculai sur la couverture. Ses mains vinrent plonger dans mes cheveux et un autre gémissement m'échappa. J'adorai lorsqu'elle faisait cela et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Je mis fin à notre baiser à contrecœur pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle. J'en profitai pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque j'attaquai sa clavicule. Délicatement, je poussai la bretelle de sa robe. Le plaid et ma veste avaient depuis longtemps fait place à ma bouche avide. La chaleur procurée par le feu et par notre étreinte était bien suffisante pour le moment. Les réactions de mon ange m'encouragèrent à poursuivre la découverte de son corps de déesse.

Je m'écartai d'elle pour atteindre un accessoire qui restait dans le fond du panier. Je ris en entendant un petit cri frustré.

**- Du calme ma douce… J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose et pour cela, il faudrait que tu fermes les yeux.**

**- D'accord mais reviens près de moi.**

Elle ferma ses paupières et je revins auprès d'elle avec une plume blanche. J'embrassai ses joues, son front, son nez. J'évitai soigneusement sa bouche et fit mon petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Lorsque mes lèvres furent contre sa peau, je murmurai d'une voix rauque :

**- Détends-toi et laisse tes sens parler pour toi.**

Ma main droite descendit le long de ses côtes, effleurant au passage l'arrondi de son sein. Je dessinai la courbe de sa hanche avant de revenir au niveau de sa poitrine pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Je la fis glisser avec douceur en observant le corps de la beauté qui se tenait devant moi. Je fus ravi de voir son torse se lever de façon erratique. Dire que j'avais à peine commencé. Son corps était si réactif à mes caresses. C'était divin. Je dégageai son buste en tirant sur les bretelles et découvris un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue. Une fois sa peau mise à nu, je repris la plume que j'avais abandonné. Avec une lenteur calculée, je dessinai des arabesques sur tout son corps découvert. A chaque passage, un frisson troublait la perfection de sa peau satinée. Mes yeux quittèrent son ventre lisse pour observer son visage. Plus beau que la vierge ardente en cet instant. Ses lèvres plus rouges que d'habitude étaient entrouvertes. De temps en temps, sa petite langue rose passait sur sa lèvre inférieure dans un appel sensuel au baiser. Mais le plus magnifique était ses pommettes rosies par le plaisir et l'excitation. Tout simplement à damner un saint.

N'étant qu'un homme, je ne pus résister plus longtemps à son corps. Je lâchai la plume et la remplaçai par ma bouche et ma langue. Mes mains se firent plus aventureuses. Je lui ôtai totalement sa robe et pris mon temps pour apprécier le galbe de ses jambes magnifiques. A hauteur de son ventre, je vis que l'arrondi de ses hanches était plus prononcé que la semaine passé. Mon cœur se serra et je remontai vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec une nouvelle passion.

* * *

_**POV féminin** :_

Les caresses qu'il avait effectuées avec la plume m'avait réellement exaltée. Il s'allongea sur moi sans toutefois faire peser son poids sur mon corps frêle. Je pouvais sentir une douce chaleur émaner de lui. Nos baisers se firent plus intenses et plus langoureux.

Ses mains suivaient chacune de mes courbes avec attention. Il promena ses doigts sur l'arrondi de mes seins à travers la fine dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent lorsqu'il frôla un à un mes tétons. Il fit descendre sa bouche en une ligne de baisers humides, le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon décolleté. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans mon dos et détacha délicatement mon sous-vêtement. Il en fit glisser les bretelles le long de mes épaules, tout en caressant mes bras.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mes pointes durcies par le plaisir.

Il les téta et les mordilla amoureusement. Quand il eut terminé sa douce torture, il continua son chemin vers le bas de mon corps. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur tout mon ventre et lécha le contour de mon nombril ce qui eu pour effet de me faire cambrer les reins.

Il passa ensuite ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte et la fit descendre très lentement. Je gémis d'impatience face à la lenteur de ses gestes.

**- Ser****ait-on**** impatiente Mademoiselle ?**

**- Mais c'est que j'ai tellement envie de vous Monsieur !**

Il me fit ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Il m'enleva mon dernier dessous avant de caresser chacune de mes jambes. Il passa un doigt sur ma fente déjà bien humide pour lui.

Je me cambrai instinctivement à ce geste. Son sourire montrait qu'il était ravi de ma réaction. Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur ma féminité et y déposa un baiser. Je décidai de reprendre les rennes et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux afin de faire remonter son visage près du mien. Je le fis basculer sur le dos et me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se laissa faire volontiers car seule, je n'aurais jamais eu le dessus. Je déposai une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire en descendant le long de sa nuque. Je passai ensuite mes doigts tremblants sur les boutons de sa chemise et les défis un à un. Je caressai la peau douce de son torse et dessinai chaque contour de ses muscles, lui arrachant ainsi des grognements et des gémissements qui m'excitèrent encore plus. Je voulais à tout prix le sentir contre moi. Je m'abaissai pour déposer mes lèvres sur sa gorge. Lorsque ma poitrine rencontra son torse, je sentis sa peau brûlante enflammer encore plus mes sens.

Je traçai un chemin imaginaire avec ma langue autour de ses pectoraux. Je laissais le désir et la passion que j'éprouvais envahir un à un chaque pore de ma peau. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et massèrent mon cuir chevelu avec une extrême douceur.

Après avoir terminé mon assaut, je remontai mes lèvres vers celles de mon amant, avide de sentir sa langue caresser la mienne. Je profitai de notre étreinte pour faire glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules et la lui ôter définitivement. Me sentant entreprenante, je défis le bouton de son pantalon et essayai tant bien que mal de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Mon amour rit doucement à mon embarras.

**- On ne se moque pas jeune homme ! La galanterie est une valeur perdue… **

Pour seule réponse à ma remarque, il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, m'exposant son incroyable virilité. Tout ceci était une première pour moi et j'étais curieuse de découvrir le plaisir que je pouvais donner à mon amant. J'eus alors un sourire malicieux et fit passer lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je le vis avoir du mal à déglutir et souris de mon petit effet. Je m'abaissai ensuite au niveau de sa verge et la pris doucement en main. La peau de son membre était plus douce qu'une peau de bébé. Je fis quelques mouvements de va et vient avec ma main et je vis mon amant rejeter sa tête en arrière en gémissant des paroles inintelligibles.

Je posai mes lèvres sur son gland afin d'y apposer un baiser et ce geste le fit cambrer les reins. Encouragée par ses réactions d'extase, je poursuivis mon exploration. Je parsemai sa dureté de baisers avant de lécher toute sa longueur.

* * *

**_POV masculin :_**

Ma bien-aimée me prodiguait une caresse inédite. Lorsque je sentis sa bouche chaude se refermer sur mon membre, je laissai échapper un flot de jurons. Cela eut pour effet de la faire rire et les vibrations me firent serrer les poings dans les couvertures. Sa langue me fit voir des étoiles à chaque fois qu'elle passait à l'extrémité de mon sexe. J'eus l'impression de perdre pied lorsque sa petite main chaude vint jouer avec mes testicules. N'y tenant plus, je la repoussai et la remise sur le dos pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Elle sembla surprise et voulut me poser une question mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et glissai tendrement un doigt dans son intimité. C'était si chaud, si humide, si doux. Son corps se tendit sous la nouvelle sensation et je fis quelques mouvements lents pour qu'elle s'habitue. Très vite, elle se laissa aller et se fit suppliante.

**- Je t'en prie… Plus…**

J'ajoutai un autre doigt et accélérai mon rythme. Mon souffle était aussi saccadé que le sien. Dieu qu'elle était belle ainsi offerte à mon regard affamé. Mon sexe durcit encore plus et j'eus soudain le besoin urgent de m'enfoncer dans ses chairs tendres. Mais il me fallait attendre car elle n'était pas encore prête. Je voulais qu'elle souffre le moins possible et ce fut pour cette raison que je descendis mon visage au niveau de sa féminité luisante. Voir mes doigts bouger en elle insuffla une nouvelle vague de désir dans mon être et je plongeai sur ses lèvres intimes avec gourmandise. Je gémis lorsque ma langue entra en contact avec son sexe. Mon cœur fut surpris par mon mouvement mais cria de plaisir quand ma langue dessina des cercles sur son clitoris. Mes doigts se courbèrent et un cri encore plus rauque que les autres récompensa mon geste. Je sentis ses muscles se resserrer et sus qu'il était temps. Sans cesser le mouvement de mes doigts, je revins à hauteur de son visage. Elle ouvrit ses prunelles chocolat et je fondis un peu plus.

**- Es-tu sûre que tu veux faire ****ça,**** ma douce ?**

**- Oui… sauf si tu ne veux plus…**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et un voile de tristesse passa sur son regard. Je cessai mes caresses et l'embrassai tendrement avant de murmurer à son oreille :

**- Until the end of days…**

Elle serra ses petits bras autour de mon cou et je me glissai entre ses cuisses laiteuses. Doucement et sans quitter son regard, je m'enfonçai en elle. La sensation était plus que grisante mais je sus me contrôler. Mon âme sœur passait avant tous mes désirs, surtout en cet instant unique. Lorsque je fus complètement en elle, elle gémit et se cambra, plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Ce fut d'un seul coup trop d'émotions et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour retrouver mon calme. Il fallait que je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer à ma présence en elle. Cependant, elle me surprit en ondulant rapidement des hanches. Je gémis et répondis à sa requête silencieuse en bougeant lentement. Tout mon système nerveux était en ébullition. A force de mots doux, de gémissements, de caresses tendres, nous approchâmes tous deux de l'extase. Je m'écartai du corps de ma douce pour la regarder de nouveau. Elle me sourit et me dit dans un chuchotement :

**- Maintenant…**

J'exécutai donc la dernière partie de notre plan. Aucun signe de douleur ne traversa son visage car son orgasme prit le dessus. Elle était si magnifique. Je profitai de cette vision quelques secondes avant de m'appliquer le même traitement. Je continuai de bouger en elle et mes mains agrippèrent les siennes lorsque je jouis en elle, son prénom sur les lèvres. A bout de forces, je m'écroulai à côté d'elle. Je vis ses paupières se fermer lentement et un soupir d'extase quitter ses lèvres rouges. Ses joues avaient pris une magnifique teinte rosée qui m'avait tellement manquée ces derniers temps. Elle se lova contre moi et murmura à son tour :

**- Until the end of days…**

Mon regard observa nos mains jointes. Sur la couverture blanche apparaissait maintenant une autre teinte si précieuse. Sa vie si pâle se mêlait à la mienne si sombre pour former un rouge vif magnifique. Nous étions deux entités faites pour être ensemble à jamais. Dans un dernier geste d'attention, je recouvrais nos corps nus du plaid de mon amour. Un sourire glissa sur mes lèvres et je respirai le parfum de ma douce avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice…

* * *

**_POV extérieur :_**

**Bloodie Valentine**

Hier, un drame a frappé la petite bourgade de Forks, Washington et ses habitants. Alors que tous les amoureux fêtaient la journée de Cupidon, deux âmes ont quitté ce monde. Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan se sont donné la mort lors d'un double suicide. Leurs familles sont consternées et surprises.

Ce n'est que dans la nuit que le chef Swan a commencé à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas sa fille et son futur gendre revenir. Sachant où avait lieu leur rendez-vous, il est allé à leur recherche accompagné du Docteur Cullen et de ses deux fils. Le spectacle qui les attendait dans la clairière les laissa pétrifiés d'effroi. Au milieu du décor idyllique installé par Edward se trouvaient les corps enlacés des deux jeunes gens. Au début, les pères crurent qu'ils s'étaient endormis mais en approchant, ils virent le sang qui entourait les deux amants. Le Docteur Cullen essaya aussitôt de les ranimer mais il était trop tard.

Lors de notre enquête, nous avons rencontré Alice Cullen, la jeune sœur d'Edward et la meilleure amie de Bella. Elle nous a confié comprendre la décision des deux adolescents.

_« Bella souffrait d'une leucémie aigüe. Ses jours étaient comptés et nous le savions tous. Lorsqu'Edward a osé sauter le pas avec elle, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Bella, quant à elle, était une jeune femme battante et pleine de vie. Elle ne voulait pas finir __son existence__ sur un lit d'hôpital à bout de forces. __Leur__ décision semble logique. Je suis triste de les avoir perdus mais je sais que maintenant il sont unis à jamais »._

Cette histoire nous rappelle à tous que les sentiments sont parfois si forts qu'ils mènent parfois à des décisions radicales. Les âmes sœurs existent et nous souhaitons à nos jeunes amants une éternité heureuse.

**A. Weber**

**Forks Tribune**

* * *

**Joey : Nous espérons que le voyage vous a plu. Le seul moyen de nous le faire savoir est de laisser une petite review ! Gros Bisous à toutes **

**Bee : La température extérieure est de… Désolée je m'emballe ^^ Pensez à Robinou qui est caché sous le costume vert et qui n'attend qu'une petite caresse de votre part ^^ Bye**


End file.
